This invention relates to apparatus for randomly selecting at least several indicia, for example numbers.
In recent years lotteries of various sorts have become very popular in North America and elsewhere with many of these lotteries being operated by state and provincial governments. A number of these lotteries are based on the need for a player to correctly select at least several numbers out of a much larger group of possible numbers. It will be appreciated that the chances of selecting the proper numbers in a lottery of this type can be very high indeed but such lotteries are popular because of the possibility of winning a large sum of money. For example, in one such lottery it is necessary to select each of six numbers correctly out of a possible 49 numbers running from 1 to 49.
Devices for randomly selecting lottery numbers for a particular lottery game are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,775 which issued Sep. 13, 1983 to J. R. Chaput describes a random indicia selector which is quite small and suitable for carrying on a key chain or the like. This known device includes a housing containing a large number of balls that are of two different colours. At least the front of the housing is made of a transparent plastic so that the contents of the housing ie. the balls, can be viewed. The housing forms a compartment with an upper, larger section and a smaller, bottom section that is divided into several channels, for example, four channels. Marked on the transparent cover over these channels are rows of indicia, the total number of indicia corresponding to the number of balls. The majority of balls are coloured in the same manner as the indicia but a number of balls are of a different colour. The indicia that are located in front of the balls that are of a contrasting colour will stand out in this apparatus and, on this basis, they can be selected by the user for purposes of a lottery game.
The present invention provides a simple and inexpensive apparatus that can be used by lottery players to randomly select at least several indicia such as numbers. Moreover, the invention can take the form of different versions with different numbers of balls and pockets for receiving same in order that apparatus suitable for a number of different lottery games may be provided.